A Healer's Record of QuiGon Jinn
by LayrenandCharmisjess
Summary: A Temple Healer looks over medical records of Qui-Gon Jinn. Prequel to A Healer's Record of Obi-Wan Kenobi by Neon Star.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Healer's Record of Qui-Gon Jinn  
  
**Authors:** Charmissjess and Layren  
  
**Timeframe:** This jumps all over Qui-Gon's life from 9 months old to sixty years.  
  
**Rating:** G  
  
**Genre:** Humor  
  
**Summary:** A Temple healer looks over Qui-Gon Jinn's medical records.  
  
**Disclaimer:** We made no profit from this story other than a few good laughs :D  
  
**Special thanks to Neon Star for letting us borrow the bunny and run with it and for the name Edith as Qui-Gon's middle name.**

****

Begin Healer Han'yaie's Record of Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn  
  
**Full Name:** Qui-Gon Edith Jinn 

**Species:** Human

**Gender:** Male Homeworld: Classified

**Last Recorded Age:** 60

**Height:** 6'4"

**Weight:** 215

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color :** Brown with gray streaks

**Age When Brought to the Temple:** 9 standard months

**Reason for File:** Purging system records of deceased patients.  
  
Start Record Conditions of subject  
  
Age subject came to Temple. Arrived safe and sound and in one piece. The last time he'd ever arrive at my office in one piece.  
  
Age One: Tripped over Master Yoda and broke his arm. The venerable Master has taken an instant dislike to this young one.  
  
Age 2: Bitten by poisonous plant.

Age 2: Plant bite getting worse.

Age 2: Near death. Gave him a shot to clear it up.

Age 2: Recovering. Could not give second shot as was kicked several times. Broken knee. Have new nickname for him: Qui-Pain Jinn.

Age 2: Fell out of a tree in the gardens and broke his leg. How in the Force did a two-year-old climb that high?

Age 3: Fell on Master Yan Dooku. Minor scrapes and bruises.

Age 3: Fell downstairs thanks to Master Yoda's gimmer stick. I've been telling him it's a health hazard for years.

Age 3: Fell on top of Master Rhy'ul of the Jedi Council. Slight bump on the head where he should've had a concussion. Apparently this child is more thick headed than the rest in my experience.

Age 4: Stomach flu. Treated easily.

Age 4: Fell downstairs again, thanks to Yoda. I think the Master makes it a habit to trip the boy once a year. Broken left leg.

Age 5: Shots. Tied him down to give them. Was bitten three times but eventually managed.

Age 5: Came in demanding to know what a Sith was. I told him to ask Yoda. Yoda waved his gimmer stick at the two of us and said he would understand when he was older.  
  
Age 5: Bitten by stray animal he tried to bring home. Rash developing. Age 5: Rash clearing up.

Age 5: Kidnapped while still sick. Brought back a new deadly disease and a stray cat with him.

Age 5: Shots to get the disease out of his system. Two of the other healers have broken legs from Qui- Pain Jinn. Just how do they teach five-year-olds to kick that hard?

Age 5: Disease finally gone but tripped down the stairs over Master Yoda again his first day out of the Healers. Demanded he was fine while he hopped on one leg.

Age 5: Fell in the river and near drowned. Padawan Kyran Josel rescued him and the crèche Master dragged him to see me.

Age 6: Treated for nightmares about near drowning. Give him medication and send him back to bed.

Age 6: Poisoned by something in the gardens. Easily treated.

Age 6: Master Yoda's yearly ritual of tripping the boy. Mild concussion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Page Continuation of Record**  
  
Age 7: Treated for burns on his hands. Apparently one of his new plants breathes fire and burned him.

Age 7: Broken arm. He was running from Master Yoda and tripped. Master Yoda is early this year with his ritual.

Age 7 : Treated for poisonous bites. Warned him several times about not playing with poisonous things in the gardens but all I received for my effort was an evil look as he left.

Age 7: Shots. Broke the healer apprentices arm when she tried to tie him down. Insisted that all healers are "out to get him."

Age 8: Broken arm. Refused to say how it happened, just demanding for it to be fixed. I caught Mace Windu laughing at him as he left the Healers wing. Wonder just what is going on between those two.

Age 8: Broken fingers by getting two of them caught in lift tube door. Even the Temple building fixtures are out to get the kid.

Age 8: Fell down the stairs thanks to Master Yoda. Miraculously uninjured other than a few bumps and scrapes.

Age 8: Kidnapped while out on initiate training trip. Returned four days later half-starved and bruised.

Age 8: Treated for nightmares about being kidnapped. This being the one time I find myself having some sympathy for Qui- Pain Jinn. Assured him that he was still loved and Force assisted him to sleep.

Age 9: Shots. Two healers have broken wrists.

Age 9: Broken left ankle thanks to Master Yoda.

Age 9: Broken wrist. Fell out of a tree he was climbing in the gardens

**Continuation of Record on Next Page .**


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Age 9: Flu - easily treated. Last visit for the rest of the year thank the Force.Age 10: When will he learn stairs aren't friendly? Minor bumps and scrapes. Didn't faze Qui-Pain Jinn in the least.  
  
Age 10: Brought in by Knight Dooku. Apparently Qui-Gon sneaked out of the temple and got entangled in the poor Knights mission in the lower levels of Coruscant. Details sketchy, but there was some form of sub-level creature involved. Qui-Gon clingy, Dooku vaguely amused. Expect to be seeing a good deal of the two in the future.  
  
Age 10: Feeling was correct, Knight Dooku is now Master Dooku. Updated the new Padawan with shots and vaccinations routine for leaving Coruscant to go on missions. Didn't need to tie him down—for once. Upon asking him, I was promptly informed that kicking Healers was for "initiates." . Assistant Healers suggested rabies vaccination for next time due to the stray animals he likes to bring home. On a personal note, I am beginning to be troubled by stomach pains. Certain there is a connection somewhere..  
  
Age 11: First mission with Master Dooku. Treated both for strange, purplish rash not appearing in any Temple Archives. Neither could quite explain how they acquired it in the first place.  
  
Age 11: Prescribed cream for rash. Rash not responding.  
  
Age 11: Prescribed new cream for rash. Rash growing worse.  
  
Age 11: Treated rash with bacta tank. No reaction.  
  
Age 11: Rash appearing to clear up on its own. Figures as much.  
  
Age 12: Came home from mission with a blaster wound, an unconscious Dooku and a furry creature he refers to as 'Jim.' Treated blaster wound, did not ask questions.  
  
Age 12: Sprained wrist. Yoda. Stairs. Am starting to develop blinding headaches when I see that child.  
  
Age 12: Minor slave/kidnaping incident. Psychotherapy for all involved.  
  
Age 12: Fell into garbage masher rescuing furry thing. Used bacta tank to kill germs and mend bruised ribs. The Healer's Wing and Master Dooku now both stink like a Hutt armpit. I admire Dooku for jumping in after him, a lesser man might have been tempted to leave the boy to his pungent fate. Only joking of course.  
  
Age 13: Why did Dooku have to pick a birthday present that was sharp? Stitches for Qui-Gon, an hour lying down in a quiet dark room for me.  
  
Age 13: Stitches came out by accident. Two painful hours trying to glue the wound closed again. Qui-Gon did not cry, but rather made little heart-wrenching wincing noises the whole time. Master Dooku glared at me like I was killing the boy.  
  
Age 13: More stairs, a concussion this time. Nearly went into conniptions at seeing his unconscious form in my Wing again. Considering therapy. For me, not for him.  
  
**As follows, the observations of Mind Healer Willow Dai**  
  
Due to circumstances involving Healer Han'yaie's extended sabbatical, I shall be continuing Padawan Jinn's medical record until such times as Han'yaie is once again able and willing to continue as the boy's healer. On a personal level, I shall be using this record as a form of research into the troubles encountered in a routine Jedi lifetime, later to be compiled in my archival publishing. With luck, this study shall be completed and those who study the mind can use this a resource to establish patterns and effect of such a high risk lifestyle on mental well-being. I have looked over Han'yaie's observations, diagnosis and comments with great interest, and I anticipate getting to know Qui-Gon as his Healer. I believe it will be a good growing experience for myself and my own padawan as we progress further into the science of healing.  
  
Age 13: Met Qui-Gon and treated a broken nose. Seemed to be an amiable boy, save the fighting with classmates. Apparently the other student insinuated that his Master was a Sith. Kids these days, I swear. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Age 13: Had a surprisingly good year considering the teen hormones that were running rampant. Only came to my office once and it was for counseling. Apparently the poor lad had nightmares about his Master being a Sith. Consoled him that it wasn't a premonition or anything to do with him and sent him back to sleep. Poor thing.  
  
Age 14: Perhaps the most unusual occurrence in my years studying the healing arts. The boy apparently was on the roof doing the mighty-Force-knows-what, and fell through one of the glass sky-light windows. Incidentally, the room below was the High Council meeting room. It was actually quite fortunate for Qui-Gon that his fall was broken by landing on Master Dooku, who, ironically, was in the Council room giving a report at the time. Picked glass out of Qui-Gon whilst he stammered unlikely excuses to explain his position atop a Temple tower. Gave Master Dooku a sedative.  
  
Age 14: Broken toes, some form of stair accident.  
  
Age 14: Today, Padawan Jinn learned why we do not "hurl" lightsabers as if they were a javelin or spear. Bacta tank, and then more tranquilizers for Dooku.  
  
Age 14: Some kind of battle on a wooden deck. Pulled roughly fifteen individual splinters out of Qui-Gon's hands and then gave him a poultice to help ease the pain. Made a mental note that Dooku was filling some prescription. Bad feeling about that.  
  
Age 14: Apparently Qui-Gon was bitten by some form of a slug. Was unaware that slugs could bite, but am a Healer, not a Zoologist, so remained silent on the matter and treated the wound on his arm. Dooku was completely covered in the slime, must have been one large slug.  
  
Age 14: Saw Qui-Gon today at my office, but for once, the boy didn't appear to be bleeding. He was stopping by, it seems Dooku has been hospitalized in the Ward for a massive allergic reaction to the slug slime.  
  
Age 15: Updated on vaccines and miscellaneous shots. Gave him an adorable 'good behavior' sticker for not kicking anyone or crying. That kid is growing up so quickly. Dooku looking blotchy and shaky.  
  
Age 15: More trauma. Dooku snapped on all the tranquilizers, went briefly insane, and held the boy hostage on a balcony for three hours while Yoda and myself tried to talk him down. Qui-Gon fared well, all things considered, only passed out once they were down. Hospitalized the poor thing, and fed him cookies and blue milk until he calmed down. Rehab. for Dooku.  
  
Age 15: 6 week counseling session.  
  
Age 15: Dooku and Qui-Gon both unleashed once again on the galaxy. Not gone four blocks from the Temple, and already Qui-Gon's back in my Ward, poisoned at a Senator's banquet. Up throwing up all night. Poor kiddo.  
  
Age 15: From what I can piece together from Dooku's panicked murmurings, Qui-Gon and him were baking holiday cookies, and the boy attempted to lick the beaters while they were still running. Unsure whether to laugh or cry and resign. 


End file.
